


In the Garden of Hades and Persephone

by firstsonoffire



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Enemies to Lovers, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstsonoffire/pseuds/firstsonoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare visit to earth, Tyrannus Basilton Pitch, God of Hades spots someone he just can't pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the first part of a little Greek Mythology AU I came up with. Baz is Hades and Simon is Persephone and I think we all see where this is going~ :D Enjoy! (There’s swearing, but y’all read Carry On so…)

Basilton sat under a barren tree staring out over the snowy plains. It was all so cold. Not that he was the warmest god out there but still, even the kiss of death wasn’t this cold. The earth had really gone downhill since he was last here...what an icy shit show. Baz stretched. He was about set on his earth visit, nothing much for him to do on this frozen hades-scape. He stood and made all the appropriate gestures to open up his own little crack to hell and was just about to slip through when he caught a flash of gold right out of the corner of his eye. A gold that had no place in the bleak grey place the earth had become. Baz turned to get a better glimpse of the streak and what he found knocked him flat on his ass. The boy he saw was breathtaking. It was freezing, but he looked fine in his undershirt and pants. He was carefully pacing in the snow, and every print he made, left patches of grass and blooming wildflowers. Baz was speechless, his only thought screaming at him to take the precious thing for himself, and really, who was Baz to deny this thoughts. The boy bent down to pick something up and Baz pounced.

Simon sighed. His dad was gonna be pissed. How the hell could he lose a scythe? Too easily as it turned out. Simon retraced his steps until he came to the clearing he was sure he'd lost the blade in. He started pacing the dead field. The most important job he'd been given and he already fucked it up. Not that he didn't despise being his father’s messenger boy, though he had the urge to make him proud. He paced a few minutes more and by some stroke of luck, he found it gleaming in the snow. Unfortunately for Simon he didn't see the older God ready to jump on him until it was too late. In a flurry of excitement, Simon found himself plucked from the ground and flung over the shoulder of...someone. Simon wasn't the fittest God out there but he father certainly didn't raise him to be passive either. Immediately he started flailing and hitting his kidnapper.  
“Lemme go!” he shrieked, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Baz kept his cool facade, dragging Simon back to Hades, but on the inside he was freaking out. Oh my god I just...took him! Shit, you can't just steal people! Baz stole a glance at Simon after a particularly hard smack. Oh my god he has freckles. And Baz was truly done for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Tyrannus Basilton Hades Anubis Grimm-Pitch.” Simon bust out laughing. 
> 
> “Holy shit. People actually call you that? Fuck.”

Baz made his way through the opening he'd created with Simon over his shoulder. Shit shit! Baz thought. ‘Oh my god, what an idiot. Oh my god, oh my go- Baz’s panicked thoughts were interrupted by the boy over his shoulder. “Where the hell are you taking me anyways?” he asked flatly. He’d apparently given up trying to fight Baz once they’d passed through the barrier between Earth and Hades. 

“Where does it look like?” Baz shot back. He could almost feel the lesser god on his shoulder roll his eyes. “I’m taking you to Hell… Hades rather. Sorry…” His apology was bitter and near meek. 

“Little late for that, isn’t it y’ fucking numptie?” Simon flicked his captor in the back of the head. Basilton swatted Simon’s butt rather gently.

“Shut up. You’re in no position to sass me right now, are you?” His question was met with silence. “Exactly. Now hold on a second, we’re almost home.” Neither god spoke as they approached Baz’s large palace. “This is the center of it all. To the east there’s the Acheron, Cocytus, Lethe, Phlegethon and the Styx...beautiful spots. Maybe I’ll take you there sometime, do you enjoy rivers uh-” He paused, prompting his companion to tell him his name. 

“Simon Persephone Snow,” he said, his voice once again dull. “And I don’t usually have a chance to go frolicing in rivers. My father keeps me pretty busy.” 

“Oh...I’m sorry,” Baz said rather quietly. 

“Doesn’t matter. He wanted an assistant, he got a son.” Baz’s frown only grew. 

“That’s a shame. I think you’d enjoy the Lethe...and I think you’d look beautiful sitting on the banks happily.” Something was making him so forward today. Tone it down Basilton! he scolded himself as he walked through the front door of his palace. 

“So you just live down here alone?” Simon spoke up. “That’s fucking pathetic.” Baz scowled. 

“I don’t live here alone!”

“Oh excuse me, princess, it’s much less pathetic to live with thousands of dead people.”

“I have a name, you know.”

“I’m sure. Ooh, let me guess how stuffy and pretentious it is on a scale from one to wearing a peter pan costume for the aesthetic and ambiance.” Baz gave his captor another gentle swat. “Alright, alright, fine, tell me your name Mr. Porcelain chess piece.” Baz rolled his eyes. 

“My name is Tyrannus Basilton Hades Anubis Grimm-Pitch.” Simon bust out laughing. 

“Holy shit. People actually call you that? Fuck.” Baz sighed.

“I should’ve expected this from you Snow.” Simon was in the middle of thinking up a witty retort when he was plopped on a large four poster. Baz stood in front of him, sizing him up. Simon eyed him back. 

“So...why’d you kidnap me?” he asked. Baz turned pink. 

“Uh...well...I just...I thought you looked nice?” Simon scowled for a second but then seemed to change his mind. 

“I guess I could use a vacation from being my dad’s dog boy all the time,” he said as he flopped back on the bed. Baz had never been more shocked in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Baz doesn't know what to do with this boy 
> 
> Sorry this took so long! ;-; Thank you for all the kudos and comments!! I'm going to try to update sooner. 
> 
> Speaking of thanks, thank you to the beautiful Riley for coming up with the phrase "Porcelain chess piece". It doesn't get better than that. 
> 
> Have a great day, and thank you for reading!! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite glutton gets stuck in the underworld

Baz was sat in a chair next to his own bed, more puzzled than he’d ever been, staring at the person before him. The boy he’d  _ kidnapped _ was curled up in the middle of his bed, sound asleep. Poor Baz was at a total loss of what to do. At first he was shocked, then pissed, nearly stamping his foot and demanding Simon wake up at once. After a few more moments of staring he was enamoured again, so  _ so _ close to reaching out touching his hair (there was just no way it could be that golden naturally), and mere minutes after that he’d circled all the way back to shocked again. Rubbing his temples with both hands he decided to go take a bath to clear his thoughts. As Baz meandered down the hall to his rather large bathing chamber he reflected on the day. What on  _ earth _ had ever possessed him to kidnap a god and bring him into his palace? Much less flirt with him in his own sick way. 

“I’ve gone completely ‘round the bend, haven’t I?” he sighed to himself. “Maybe living alone has had an effect on me after all…” Baz threw open the doors to his bathing chamber and started to shed his formal robes, climbing in the warm pool. The bath chambers at Hades’ palace were a thing of marvel. In all his 10,000 years of life (or death? Baz never really knew what to call himself. He supposed he was more dead than alive at this point but who was keeping track?) and all the luxuries he kept about, the baths had to be one of his favorites. As he sunk into the hot water, his head cleared a little. ‘It’s not a big deal…I can deal with this when he wakes up’ Baz thought, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and leaned back against the lip of the pool. “I’ll sort this whole mess out...smooth it all over…” he murmured to himself as he drifted off.  

“Wake up!” Baz was jolted awake as he felt cold water being poured over his head. In front of him stood Simon, bucket in hands and looking pissed. “What kind of show are you running here? Tossing me on your bed and bolting?” Baz went bright red, from embarrassment, desire and from cooking in that hot bath for over an hour. “Are you alright? You look like you’re going to faint…”

“I’m fine, thank you very much,” Baz responded curtley, crossing his arms and looking away. Simon shrugged and sat against the lip of the pool. 

After about 5 minutes Baz stole another glance. 

“You’re not going to try to...get away or something?”

“What kind of lovers do you bring home?” Simon retorted. 

“Oh shut up. I’m serious. You can leave if you want...I’m not going to stop you.” 

“Like I said, it’ll be nice to get away from my dad for a while.” Simon shrugged a little. 

“He’s that bad?” 

“Don’t ask…” Baz just nodded. The pair sat for a while, relaxing in the bath quietly until the growls of Simon’s broke the silence. “Fuck...I haven’t eaten since yesterday. Got any food around here?” Baz nodded. 

“I suppose I should eat something too.” Simon looked over at him puzzled. 

“Don’t you...eat the souls of the innocent or something?”

“Shut the fuck up Snow.” Simon just grinned and climbed out of the bath and leaned down to help Baz up. 

“C’mere weirdo.” Baz’s protests were lost as soon as Simon pulled him up. He grabbed towels for them and the pair made their way to the dining room. Tea was already prepared and on the table. Baz took his place at the head of the table, which was suspiciously large for being in an undead palace. Simon, ever the glutton immediately sat down and grabbed one of the absolutely tantalizing pomegranate scones at the middle of the table. He’d crammed about half in his mouth and had  _ just _ swallowed when Baz stood suddenly. 

“Wait Simon!”

“Wot?” he asked, through his still full mouth. Baz sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“I was going to say if you eat the food of the underworld you become stuck there…” 

“...Fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long ;; School has been heck. 
> 
> I'm debating wether this should get smutty or not, tell me your thoughts in the comments <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 idiots try to figure out how to live with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME 
> 
> 2 YEARS LATER BUT I LIVED BITCH 
> 
> (is this fandom still even around ;;;; lol)
> 
> Also I'm better at writing now so hopefully the quality of this fic will go up <3 
> 
> Also also, y'all asked for smut and i will humbly deliver probably in the next chapter. Bear with me

"You couldn't have mentioned that little inconvenience  _before_ we sat down to eat?" 

Simon glared across the table at Baz. He was absolutely furious. He had asked for a small vacation from dear ol' dad but not  _this_. When he thought he would be returning to the surface he could appreciate the novelty of all the souls and goth aesthetics that the Lord of Death seemed to favor. But now, thinking about being surrounded by doom and gloom; literally with Death himself as his only companion...it made Simon's soul hurt. Things up above sure weren't perfect, his father running him ragged all the time, the perpetual winter that had plagued the earth since he could remember, but at least he was free up there.

"Well pardon me! I thought it was common knowledge!" 

"I  _told you_ I was starving and you didn't think to ask?!" 

Baz went red. He had thought (or rather, he had hoped) that Simon was just being a little flirtatious. He looked down the table at Simon nervously, chewing the inside of his cheek up as he was prone to doing when he was anxious. The greedy side of him, the side that just wanted to  _take_ was rejoicing. No longer would he have to lurk around earth to catch a glimpse of existence, he now had his own beautiful, amazing,  _alive_  being to cherish for the rest of his days. His own brilliant little sun in a world of darkness. However the reasonable part of him was not happy to say the least. Thinking about this practically, he'd kidnapped Simon, which automatically made his case shady as hell, but if Simon tried to make an appeal to Natasha, queen of the gods (and Baz's beloved mother) he was almost certain she'd take his side. Not that he didn't have a very warm relationship with dear old mom, but she had to keep the peace in the proverbial family, and if Simon's father decided he wanted his son back pronto there was no doubt that that ordeal would pan out extremely poorly for Baz. On the other hand, if Baz contacted Natasha before Simon or his dad had a chance to, there was a possibility that she could find a way to bend the rules and return him to the surface with minimal fuss. He glared down at the table as he did the math in his head. It would most likely take a week to get in touch with his mother, but if Simon's father was that protective he'd likely notice him gone by then and-

His thoughts were interrupted by Simon snapping to get his attention. 

"Are you trying to bore a hole in that table or are you trying to help me get out of here?" he asked. There was a snarky edge in his voice that did nothing to soothe Baz's anxiety. 

Baz drew his eyes back up to face Simon, still glaring. "Listen, I apologize that no one taught you common sense, Snow. And do excuse me for taking a moment to think about things, I know the concept might be unfamiliar to you but us higher up Gods try to pause and figure things out for a moment from time to time."   
  
Simon rolled his eyes. "An interesting statement from a kidnapper. How are you going to get out of this jam, oh great lord of hell? Apt title  **by the way**." Baz sighed. Apparently they were back to being hostile.

"I do have an idea, but it will take a little while. If we can get in contact with Natasha, we can request an audience with her. She'll know what to do. The only problem is that she's been...swamped, I suppose you could say, lately what with the eternal winter or whatever earth drama is happening. Fortunately, she tends to favor me," He couldn't keep the small pleased smile off his face, "And as such, our wait time should only likely be that of a week or so." 

Simon thought it over. He didn't really have any other choice, and he couldn't really come up with anything better, so he shrugged. 

"Fine. How soon can you 'request audience' or whatever." 

"Immediately." Baz rose from his seat and placed his hands flat on the table, closing his eyes. "Fiona,  _Diactoros_ ,  _Angelos_. I require your services," he prayed aloud. Within the blink of an eye his aunt seated casually on the table in front of him.

"Whatcha need?" Baz jumped a little. Simon gave a puzzled look. 

"Hold on, who the fuck is this?" This caused both Pitches to focus on him. They both gave him a rather surprised look. 

"I should be asking the same thing," Fiona said flatly, turning to Baz. He just went redder and coughed awkwardly. 

"Right....Simon, this is my aunt, Fiona Hermes Pitch. She's Natasha's personal messenger and the fastest way to request an audience. Fiona, this is Simon Persephone Snow. He's....my new friend." 

Fiona gave him a once over and laughed a little, which soon turned into a lot. 

"You're Demeter's son, right? Or-" she rolled her eyes in disgust, "'The Mage' as he apparently wants to be called from now on, yeah?" Simon nodded. "Yeah I thought so...Let me guess, my darling nephew here was doing his whole emo schtick on earth, nabbed you while you were looking for something because he's always had a thing for blondes, you ate some of the food and now you're stuck, hmm?" Simon nodded again, this time a little slower. 

"How did you know all of that? Do you have some....dumb psychic ability or whatever?" 

Fiona gave had a hearty laugh at that. "No, I just watched him grab you and I don't really know any other reason you'd want to call Nat unless you were in dire straights. Plus, the day Baz makes a normal friend in a conventional way is the day I keel over and die." Baz shot her a glare but Simon started cracking up. 

"Fiona!" Baz hissed. "Just go ask mother, please." She waved her hand dismissively. 

"Yeah yeah. I'm going." In a flash she disappeared and reappeared across the room. "Your court day is in nine days champ. Good luck~" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fanfiction should only be read to Ellie Goulding and Florence and the Machine 
> 
> just sayin' 
> 
> Anyways love y'all, have an excellent day/week/month <33 
> 
> (when i started this fic i was like a lil teen in high school and now im an adult man....isn't time strange??)


End file.
